


Free

by Mixk



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's never felt as alive and free as when he turns, every month, with Ethan by his side. The rush, the high he gets from running at full speed in the woods, the wind in his fur, the solid ground underneath his paws. There is nothing quite like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

“I feel horrible the morning after a turn,” Danny says as he sits up on the cold, wet grass, his bare skin dirty and bloody. The morning air is chill, and if he were still human, Danny would most likely be cold. It’s one thing he likes about being a wolf, he never gets cold anymore. He looks down at his boyfriend, a frown marring the latter’s face as he sits up as well, placing a hand on Danny’s neck.

“It gets easier with time as your body gets used to the change,” Ethan says with a soft smile, thumb stroking Danny’s cheek.

“No, Ethan,” Danny shakes his head, and takes Ethan’s hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. “I feel horrible because I’m no longer a wolf.”

Ethan breaks into a smile then, an infections smile that Danny returns, and just like that, they burst into laughter, hugging each other tightly. Danny’s never felt as alive and free as when he turns, every month, with Ethan by his side. The rush, the high he gets from running at full speed in the woods, the wind in his fur, solid ground underneath his paws. There is nothing quite like it.

This has only been his second full moon, and Danny’s already counting the days until the next one. His life radically changed since he was bitten, and while he’s tried to avoid getting in the middle of the war between Ethan’s pack and the Hales, Danny’s still a target in all this. If it comes down to it though, Danny knows Ethan will protect him, and by extension, the whole alpha pack will protect him as well.

They walk back to Danny’s car hand in hand, where they get cleaned up before going home. Danny’s parents have already left for work when he sets foot in the house. 

“Let’s go hit the shower,” Danny says, grinning at Ethan as he tugs on the latter’s hand and leads them upstairs to his bathroom. Ethan is all too compliant, his sharp teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he devours Danny with his eyes.

Danny’s still coming down from the rush of last night, heart beating fast as Ethan’s lips connect with his the minute they get into the shower. This is something Danny is intent on making a routine, the sex post-turn. He can hardly get enough of his boyfriend under normal circumstances, but the few days before and after a full moon have his senses going berserk.

They kiss like hungry animals under the hot water stream, bodies flushed together, hands stroking bare skin with need, hips grinding up against each other until they reach their climax. They’re panting afterwards, exchanging _I love you’s_ between kisses, smile reaching their ears as they stare into each other’s eyes, and then they take their time to finish cleaning up.

By the time they’re ready to go to school, they’ve already missed first period, and while his parents won’t be too happy about it, Danny could care less. He won’t have any trouble to make up for the missed class, and he figures he doesn’t have to feel bad about it, it’s not his fault.

Aidan meets them at the school entrance, patting Danny on the back, and together they walk into the school, just in time for the bell to ring.

“I’ll see you for lunch?” Ethan says, leaning in close to drop a kiss on his cheek.

“Yeah, see you then,” Danny replies with a smile, and cups Ethan’s face to capture his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Danny/Ethan, in light of everything that's being said about them. I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
